The Return of the Russian Monarchy
by Masa-kur
Summary: Kai has been charged with looking after an important member of the last remaining Russian royal family. The only difficult part is that she does not remember who she is or why people are trying to kill her. Power magic and abilities are passed down through the generations and she no longer has control over most of them. KaixOC; possible BryxTala; might be M later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip to Japan

It was not that long ago. When I met Kai. He came and met me at the hospital in Moscow. He told me that my name was Jade and that I was a life long friend of his. Unfortunately I do not remember any of this.

There was an accident. I was in a car going somewhere, I cannot remember where and we crashed and fell off of a bridge. Apparently Kai was in the car and he rescued me. But I fell into a coma. I woke up about a year ago, with Kai sitting next to me. He looked surprised to see me awake. Supposedly I had been asleep for nearly a year.

When I woke up I felt groggy and unaware. I did not know who I was and frankly other then my first name I do not remember anything else. Kai said that it is not a good idea for him to force all the information on me. He wants to see if I would be able to remember them on my own.

Once the hospital let me out, Kai set me up in one of his houses. He wanted me to be safe and make sure that I stayed that way. I stayed in the house with one of his butlers. It was slightly lonely all by myself. But the best times I had was when Kai would come and visit me. He would sneak always from his grandfather to come to see me. It was not often but it made me happy and he knew how important that was for me.

It has been about four years since I woke up. This past year has been the most difficult. Kai has been overseas in Japan all this time. He has not been able to see me at all for the longest time. This is the first time that I have left the manor for any reason. I miss him and I want to see him. My mind has been going insane without being able to see anyone.

Well I guess I haven't been completely alone. My butler has been there and Tala comes to visit me on occasion. He was the one that told me that I could go to Japan to see Kai. He was also told by Kai to escort me to Japan.

"Jade? Are you alright?" I lift my head up to the red head sitting across from me. "You are not afraid are you?" He stands up and moves in front of me.

"Oh, no I am fine. Why is my face strange?" I look up at him confusedly.

"No, but I do not think that I have ever seen you so quiet. Are you hungry? I can get you some food if you need it."

"No, I am fine for now. It's just that I have never left the manor before. This is all so strange for me."

"I guess that is true. I wish that I would have been able to take you out when I came to visit you. But this is the first time that Kai said that it was completely safe for you to come out." He looked down for a while almost lost in his own thought. I have noticed that I can connect with people's emotions easier then a normal person. Perhaps it is due to the isolation or some strange sensation that I cannot remember.

I look outside and all I can see is the sky and the white clouds. It is so beautiful. We have been flying for three hours already. I expect that we will be in the air for another six hours. It is a long trip to Japan from Moscow.

I wonder how much Kai has changed in the time that we were apart. It may have only been a year but I think that it has been far too long.

"Jade? It's late I brought you some food." I have spent so much time thinking that I did not even notice that the sun had gone down and the sky was black. I look up at him carrying a plate full of food. I open up my tray for him to put it down on.

"Thanks Tala. So how much longer until we land in Tokyo?"

"About four more hours. It will still be night time for you but the sun will already be up in Japan. You should get some sleep before we land."

"What about you? You haven't even sat down since we left and when you have you have been so focused on me that I am starting to worry that I took the wrong Tala with me."

"Sorry, am I acting oddly. What I meant to say is eat up, let's watch a movie and then go the fuck to sleep."

"Much better you have never been one to be overly polite."

"Sorry Kai warned me to behave myself or he would rip me a new one when we land."

"Was it really alright to leave your team behind? Wouldn't it have been better if we had brought them along?"

"No. They are still training. They will be following in a few days time anyway. There is a small tournament in Tokyo next week. Hold on I will be right back." He gets up and walks back to what I assume is the kitchen and returns with a plate of food.

"What is it like in Japan have you been there before Tala?"

"Yes, it is beautiful and peaceful. There are no conflicts within the government and the people there treat everyone kindly. You will love it."

"I hope so. I haven't seen outside the manor. It took a while to think that I would actually be allowed outside for the first time in a year."

"You were allowed in the garden."

"Only for ten minutes at a time and only when accompanied by nearly thirty guards. It was suffocating at times."

"I sorry to hear that but at least I was able to come and visit you now and again. At least you were not completely alone."

"It was much harder when Kai left though. There was no one that I could talk to on a regular basis. It was still lonely." I start to eat my food. I know that Tala was only trying to make some small talk between the two of us. But unfortunately small talk has never been my strongest suit. And I am starting to get tired. I did not realize how tiring it is to fly. I pick at my food a bit and Tala rambles on about beyblading and the world outside. To an extent I find it relaxing to listen to him talk. I occasionally answer with a nod or a grunt in his general direction. The food on my plate is delicious but my stomach is not taking it very well. My eyes start to fall as I sit there in my seat and then everything goes dark.

Tala's POV

During dinner I talk about beyblading and how Kai is one of the players on another team. That he didn't really betray this team but he wanted to see what would happen if he were to play on another one for a while. She seemed interested in conversation but would never respond. She was also only picking at her food. Jade has never been much of a picky eater, but maybe the flying is getting to be a bit much for her.

Eventually she falls asleep. I was expecting this. I was actually hoping for it. She needed the rest before meeting the bladebreakers in the morning. The group is rowdy and loud. The complete opposite of everything that Jade is. She is quiet and strong. She has not been a loud environment before and frankly I am not sure how she will make out with it.

Kai asked me to accompany her for extra security for her. Not because she would be in danger but so that she would feel safer with another friend along with her. The other members of his team may not be happy with it but they will have to live with the fact that I will be wherever Jade is. I have no problem being there to protect her. But I thought that the people that wanted her dead were dealt with. I know that Voltaire has been put away for good. Kai made sure of that before he told Jade that it was safe to leave the manor.

I worry about her though. She is so shy and complacent. She is used to being catered too. She has always had whatever she needed whenever she needed it. This is the first time that she will see that most people have to work for everything. And though she does not realize it Kai has been working very hard to make sure that she lives a comfortable life. It has not been the easiest thing for him either. Tracking down the people responsible for the accident and making sure that all of the people that want her dead are in jail. Also being sure that his grandfather never knows that she is alive. If he were to find out about her existence it would mean very bad news. Even though he is in prison he would be able to cause an uproar in Russia about her.

Jade is the great granddaughter of Grand Duchess Alexandrina, and though the family is still wealthy the ties to the royalty has fallen due to the end of the monarchy in Russia. But the main idea was that the family return to the throne as figureheads of the Russian government, very much like the English Queen Elizabeth the II. However there are people who do not want the royal family anywhere near the government and actually want them all dead. There are not many people now that disagree with the wrongs done to the royal family however most are not eager to have them back on the throne quite yet.

I wonder if she will ever remember who she really is. I promised Kai that I would not tell her so that she has the opportunity to remember herself. But there are no signs that her memory will even return at this rate.

There is something that seems to be blocking her memory anyway. Whatever it is there should be something that will cause her to remember something.

At least she is resting now. She has been through so much even though she does not remember it. Well at least I should get everything ready we will be landing in Tokyo soon.

Time passed slowly as the plane flew. Jade stayed asleep for most of the plane ride. She woke up as we were landing. She still seemed a little off as we got ready to get off the plane but as we started to get off of the plane she perked up to her usually cheerful self.


	2. Chapter 2: The Car Ride to the Mansion

**Hello my wonderful readers, No copyright infrigment intended. I do not own the characters the only thing I own is the story line. Jade is my own character and there will be some more of my own characters probably added in later chapters.**

Kai's POV

I cannot believe that I had to bring these guys along with me. But they insisted that they wanted to meet the person who is arriving today. Lately we have been staying at my mansion that I purchased a few months ago. I figured that I should get a place to stay here.

Tyson will not stop complaining that the plane is taking too long. Frankly I cannot help but agree the plane was supposed to arrive over an hour ago. Something must of happened. Is Jade alright? If something of happened Tala should have phoned me. I told him to come with her and to make sure that she is safe before anything else.

"Are you alright Kai? You looked concerned for some reason." Rei puts his hand on my shoulder. Out of everyone in the group besides myself he is by far the most mature of the group. He was the only one that I told Jade was coming. I did not intend to tell anyone in the first place until she arrived but he figured me out. I do not give him enough credit at as always been there for me. Out of everyone here I trust him. Jade has not met anyone other then her butler, Tala and myself. Well she knew more before but she still does not remember anything.

Max and Tyson are starting to eat on my nerves they keep running around and causing a scene. I myself have been pacing for about twenty minutes now. Then after I turn around I see a bright red head and a girl with long dark purple hair. It was let down and she wore a long black dress. She looks stunning. She stands perfectly straight and holds her head high like nothing in the world could hurt her. She holds a small smile on her face and walks slowly.

Then she sees me. She stops short for a whole second then starts bolting towards me at high speed. I don't think I have ever seen her so excited. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She doesn't even bother to slow down. She runs full tilt into my outstretched arms.

"Kai! I've missed you so much. It is so lonely all alone in Russia."

"But you were not alone Jade. I was there." Tala finally spoke up with a little smirk on his face.

"Not a lot. Kai I was lonely." She whines as I hold her up. She is such a little child at times.

"I missed you too Jade. How was the flight?" I ask her quietly hoping she will realize how loud she is being.

"Sorry. And who are they Kai?" She asks in a quieter tone.

"These are the Bladebreakers. They are the team I am competing with in the next tournament." I am kind of hoping the other will introduce themselves. Rei seems to catch on right away.

"Hello Jade. My name is Rei Kon I am a member of the team. I hope we can be friends." I nod towards him and she grabs her skirt and gives a little curtsy.

The others take turns identifying themselves. Max and Tyson were incredibly loud about it. They wanted to upstage Rei but that was unlikely. She curtsied to each of them although she had a hard time listening to Tyson, because he was by far the loudest.

"Not that I am all for your friends visit but why is he here?" Tyson asks practically glaring Tala down.

"I am here because Kai asked me to accompany Jade here and be here to assist her."

"What are you her bodyguard?"

"For the most part yes." Tala answered bluntly. I never asked him to be especially nice to them, just to be here for Jade.

Jade was still clinging to my arm. I reach to pull something out of my pocket, a little blue flower, most specifically a violet. I place it gently into her hair behind her ear.

"I will always be true." she whispers to herself. I guess her love of flowers is something that she hans't lost. That is the special meaning of a blue violet. A small smile creeps onto her face, she looks like a little porcelain doll.

"Well are we going to stand around all day? I am STARVING!" Tyson practically screams. Max is getting anxious too. I guess we might as well get going.

"Shall we?" I lead my hand to the general direction of the car, and Rei kindly assists Tala with the luggage.

Jade's POV

Everything looks so different and it's so warm here. It is still early in the year and if you were not wearing a full length winter coat outside you would freeze to death in Russia. I felt very hot and I took off my coat. I do not think the clothes I have with me will be needed in this warm weather. I will have to go shopping for some new clothes.

'Jade everything will be fine. I have another closet of clothes that you will like back at the house.'

'Kai, it's rude to speak in your head when there are others around.'

'Would you prefer to sit in the quiet my dear?'

'No. I guess not. So this is what the outside world is like?'

'Well this is what Japan is like. The world is different depending on where you go.'

'So are these rowdy bunch your friends? Tala said they were you team but I was uncertain.'

'I suppose they are. I do not think of them as my closest friends. But they are kind to me and put up with me.'

'You make that sound like a hardship?'

'It can be at times.'

'I don't believe you. So how far is it to the house?'

'Not far. It probably will be nothing that you are unused to.'

"Are you two alright? You two haven't seen each other in a while right I presume that you two would be shouting up a storm in Russian or something." Max quietly pointed out.

"I-I guess that I am just a little nervous is all." I reply quietly

"What is there to be nervous about? We don't bite." Tyson jokes.

"Well he might if he gets hungry enough." Rei makes Tyson's joke back fire. I cannot help but giggle slightly at that.

"Well I am not used to being around people I guess. I only know a few people anyway."

"And one of those people is Kai?"

"And Tala and the guards and my butler. That would be about it. I lived with Kai for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately I cannot remember very much." The entire car looks at me with a slight intensity, I was just about to start explaining what happened when Kai grabbed my hands and began speaking.

"There was an accident." Kai continued, he knows this part better then I do. "It was a car crash, I was there. I have known Jade since she was very small. I was there at her mansion on the day of her birth. I was eight years old. The car's brake would not work, and the car slipped on the bridge and the car started to head towards the river. If we fell in the river, we would have died. The water is so cold that it would have killed us in two minutes. But I managed to get my door open and pull Jade out before the car fell off of the bridge. She was only seven years old" he paused there for a minute. I think I know why he paused too. "That is when Jade's parent's died and she lost most of her memory. She remained in a coma for two years and seven years ago she woke up." he grasped my hand as he continued. I don't think he wanted everyone to know.

"So you don't remember anything?" Rei asks as if it could be a sensitive subject. Not that it is really but I do not really know what to think about

"No, I don't. Nothing from the past. I didn't even remember my name, Kai told me what my name was. He didn't tell me anything else because he said it would be better if I didn't know."

"And you just trusted him? Just like that?" Tyson asked with that how could you trust him look on his face. Like Kai had done something wrong in the past.

"Yea? Why?" Max asked looking at Kai making sure that he is not offending him in some way.

"Well the doctor's said that he saved my life and stayed by my side for two years while I was in a coma. I trust him because he was there for me. End of discussion."

'I love that undying faith you have in me.'

'Should I not have that?'

'No, you can trust me my flower.'

'Why do you always call my your flower?'

'Jade means precious gem, but you never seemed revered like a gem but more beautiful like a flower.'

**Hopefully I will have a new chapter up next week.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Incredibly Busy Afternoon

**No copyright infringement intended, I do not own the characters from Beyblade. The only thing I take claim to is the original plotline and Jade or any other characters that I might add in later. I just realized that I cut the car ride in half so here is the last part of it and the rest of the day. **

The others in the car were a little shocked by what I said and I could tell. But I did not really care what they thought of Kai. I do wonder if he did something to these people that make them doubt his loyalty. Tala did not mention anything on the way here. So I do not think there is anything that Kai would hide from me.

The rest of the car ride was silent and luckily it was a quick one. Tala got out of the car first and helped me out. I take a look around. It looks a lot like my manor at home. The large garden, the large greenhouse and the mansion itself. The courtyard is lovely. Plus it is so green. It is slightly chilly but it is not cold enough for the flowers and trees not to be filled with leaves.

The guys pile out of the car after me and Tala and Rei grab the luggage. Kai walks me into the house and we are greeted by his butler. This really reminds me of home.

'I thought you would feel more comfortable in a place more like home.'

'That was incredibly thoughtful of you. It looks just like home.' "So what are the plans for today?" I am thinking that it is only noon and I am tired of sitting around all day.

"I figured we could go for a run while I get these guys training. Rei can watch them for a while you haven't trained in a while have you?"

"Not true. I have trained. Not since I heard that I was visiting you but I have trained."

"You know you should train every single day."

"I know I have just been busy."

The room was empty but I have a feeling we are being listened to. 'Kai would it be proper to open the door without being there to touch it?'

'I wouldn't recommend it. My current team is unaware of the mental abilities that we possess. Only Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys know of this power.'

'Alright. But that does not mean I can't scare the pants off them?'

'Go for it.' Kai smirks, 'Consider it a test of you quiet step and sneaking abilities.'

I walk completely silently towards the door, throwing my voice over to where Kai is speaking about why the sun goes around the earth in Russian just to throw them off. I mentally check the other side of the door to see exactly what they are doing. It happens to be that they are all leaning on the giant door. I am standing right in front of it and mentally pull the door open. They all fall forward in a gigantic heap.

"Having fun?" I ask holding my hips and smirking. "I was not expecting friends of Kai's to be so snoopy."

"W-we were just coming to see what the plan was for today?" Max tries to lie through his teeth. Such an obvious excuse. I am surprised that Kai can put up with them. They seem undisciplined.

'They are.'

I have to work hard to suppress the giggling that would usually come of Kai making a mental since the others did not hear it it might look a bit odd. I will have to get used to the idea of hiding my powers. In the manor I did not have to hide. I was completely free in that respect, even though I could not leave the grounds.

"Yea well whatever, whether you were trying to spy or whatever we are going to train today." I announce with full intentions of making them a little nervous. "Now I wonder what small, teeny tiny routine Kai has you on at the moment?" I look over at him.

"About five kilometers of running and a series of exercises that work the entire body. It is the one I started you on." Kai laughs. I know his expectations of me and of them must be vastly different.

"Ha, that's it. I did that when I was still at my weakest." I am practically lying on the floor dying of laughter. This is a workout given to a child before they start kindergarten. Most people can do that before they leave for work in the morning.

"Yea, well how much can you run?" Tyson bothered to try and get me to be realistic. In my mind I was being realistic.

"Probably a marathon, right now. Actually that might be a nice warmup. Then I would have to stretch." I shrug and look towards Kai to seek his approval.

'Not that I would let you. That is not fair fight. You would easily win.' he shrugs, "That would still take you some time. But you would not have to train. Do you want to kick these guys into shape?"

"Sure why not. How much leeway do I get with them?"

"Just don't kill them. Fair enough?"

"Yep." I smile. Even though I was stuck on the grounds of the manor that does not mean I did not have a running track and gymnasium in there.

Max and Tyson practically jump out of their pants. Rei looks a little shocked. Then there's Tala who is practically lying on the floor laughing. He knows what I am capable of, but he also knows that I am only teasing them. I will probably not train them any harder then Kai would. But that also means that Kai will be able to continue with my training as well.

"Well why don't we get started with a light jog. Kai where is the best running path?"

"I will show you." Kai explains, "Come on guys we can get started. Out to the track. Afterwards we will have dinner and no sooner. That means no snack either Tyson let's go!" They practically run out to the track, complaining all the way. Kai looks at my. "Shall we my lady?"

"Yea, of course. Tala come on you could use a good workout too I bet."

"Ah, sure why not." he finally stopped his chortling and stands up. He walks out with Kai and I. The others have made it into the main part of the garden. They are huffing and puffing and we have not even done anything yet. There is a track with a gymnasium similar to the one I have at my place. Then there is a building with the weight lifting equipment no doubt. Well time to get started in my mind. The sooner we get started the sooner we can finish.

"Alright why don't we start with five laps around the track. When we are done we can stretch and focus on the upper body today since I believe you have a full body yesterday." Tyson is whispering to Max, probably something along the lines of 'She's a hard ass too.' "Tyson make it six since you like to complain so much. "Now get started."

We all get started and Kai, Tala and I are clearly in much better shape then the rest of them. Tyson started very quickly and tired himself out too quickly. Max is keeping it slow and steady, well that should not be surprising since his bitbeast is a giant turtle. Rei is keeping up with us for the most part. They seem to be making a decent time for kindergartners. At this rate they should be done in about an hour or so. Then we can stretch for about half an hour and have a water break. Then we can use the equipment in the weight room for an hour. Hopefully we will get everything done before dinner.

'I would not hold any hope for that. I would just leave them with a list and have Tala keep an eye on them. Rei will finish but the other two never do.' Kai mentally explains.

'Are they lazy or something?'

'No, but Tyson will never stop complaining either way, and Max has a weaker constitution for a guy. Tyson is a master of Kendo and Max can run well enough. There is no point in pushing them too much before the tournament.'

'You really do care about them don't you? You never did anything nice like that when you were the captain of the Demolition Boys.'

'Not true, they just knew what they could get away with and this team does not really trust me most of the time. So I act like a hard ass so they can improve and just think I am the bad guy if they so choose.'

'Why don't they trust you?'

'Well I have quit and rejoined this team three different times. Each time for very important reasons but not reasons that I feel like sharing with them yet. Rei trusts me but the other two are still wary of me.'

'That is probably for the best. So what are they like most of the time?'

'Well most of the time they are loud and obnoxious. Rei likes to cook, Tyson likes to eat, and Max likes to hang out with Tyson. Kenny is another member of the group but he currently locked up in his lab fixing our blades before the battles next week.'

"Having fun you two?" Tala asks. His words snap us out of our thought and we notice that the others have all stopped running.

"What?" I ask, "Did you guys finish already?"

"No" Tala claims, "You two got so distracted it's been an hour. These guys just finished and you two have done about twelve laps already."

"Really it felt like more then that. Oh well. Did they stretch Tala?"

"Yea I figured I would snap you two out when they finished stretching then we can get started with the rest of the list for today."

"Much appreciated. Well then the rest of the day is pushups, chin-ups and work in the weight room. Tala would you be able to watch these guys. Kai wants to train me a bit for a while."

"Sure. Have fun you two. When's dinner Kai?"

"Dinner is at seven, and Tala do not kill them. I need them to be able to move tomorrow." Kai gently reminds him.

"Yes sir."

"Really? Can we not just take the rest of the day off? Was not an hour of running enough for one day?" Tyson complains.

"Tyson for that then extra pushups after whatever number Tala assigns you." that shut him up pretty quickly.

So we left them in Tala's more then capable hands and we head off to the gymnasium. We jump on and weave our way up to the top. Being as creative in the way we got up as we could possible imagine. Once we got to the top the real training began.

"So how far have you gotten with the training guides that I sent you?"

"I finished most of them." These training guides outlined how to use our mental abilities while mixing it with our physical abilities and not getting caught. Our powers are basically a stronger mental link to ourselves and the world around us. We are more connected to the world. We are able to speak to each other in our minds. We are able to bend the elements to our needs, and we are able to use our psychic abilities to move things and read minds. In a way we are supernatural beings similar to witches and wizards. But since we are not connected to any coven or specific tribe we can use them for our personal gain with no real rules so long as we do not get caught.

Most of the training that we have to do is to control our abilities and learning how to use them. Currently Kai and I are the only ones with these abilities and there was no one to teach Kai so he figured it out for himself and he started teaching me when he noticed that I had these abilities as well. I have mastered using the psychic link and moving objects with my mind. However controlling the elements is much harder. Each one has it's own art of mastery. There are five elements, the first one is spirit or the psychic part of our powers. The rest are water, earth, air and fire. Currently I am learning about fire.

"Well show me water and earth first then we will move onto fire."

I sit down and focus. Water is one of the easiest elements to master. Focusing on the water in the air I grab enough out to make a ball and float it over my head. Then I form it into a bird. I fly the bird over spraying water over the structure. I allow the bird to splash to the ground. Then I take the rocks surrounding the structure and I lift them into the air and start throwing them into the air in no specific order at first then I think to create a sculpture out of them. I throw them at one another and create a small bird in my hands. Then I crush the bird into dust in my hands.

"Very good you have been practicing. Now how far have you gotten with fire?"

"Not very far. I have managed to make fire, and shoot it off into the air. I have learnt to control it so I does not destroy everything around me. But that is about it."

Kai take a small bit of fire and makes a phoenix and makes it flies around the structure. "Have you started to shape it yet?"

"No, that looks very neat."

After a while we finally finished training. Kai and I finished up by floating around the structure around for a while and then we walked back to the the mansion to wait for the others. I was tired but not physically but mentally. My brain feels like it is going a few hundred miles a second. Kai practically had to make sure that I did not step on my own feet on the way back to the house. Once we get there I feel much better.

'Clear your mind now my flower.' Kai whispers in my head. For some reason no matter how loud my mind is I can always hear him. 'Come now it is almost time for dinner. Rei probably skipped out on the last part of training to help cook for tonight. I told Tala that as soon as he was finished he could leave.'

We walk into the house and the table is ready for dinner and the others were sitting there. I was still a little tired and Kai led me to my seat and pulled out my chair. Whoever said that chivalry has died is wrong.

"How was training Tala?"

"Not bad, these guys almost finished and Rei finished just before six so he could help with dinner."

"Not bad." I said. Kai was right not to expect them to finish. Before I could get any further in small talk Rei comes out with what looks to be a Chinese buffet of food. It all looks so strange. I have never had Chinese food but it is never too late to try something. Rei with the the help of some of the servants get dinner set up on the table and then he sits down as well.

"I made a special dinner since you arrived today Jade. Have you ever had Chinese before?"

"No, I haven't. It looks so interesting. How do you eat it?"

"Well generally most people eat it with a pair of chopsticks. But a fork will work just as well."

"Are these the chopsticks?" I hold up the two sticks next to the forks on my setting. They were propped up on a little stand.

"Yes, if you want I can show you how to use them. But it will take some practice."

"Sure." I want to see how a person could eat with a pair of sticks. He shows me how to hold them and how they work. Then I give it a try and pick up a pea and pop it into my mouth. "Like that?"

"Yea that was perfect. Are you sure you have never used chopsticks before?" he asked.

"Yea, I am positive."

"Then you are a natural." I look at the others that are happily eating the delicious meal. The food is so colorful. The vegetables and sauces are all different colours. It is very interesting.

The rest of dinner was spent in small talk. There were questions about what my life was like and other things like that. I asked them about themselves and Kenny even joined us for dinner half way through. These people are so different from the people in Russia. They are so loud and cheerful. In Russia people are happy but I have never really met anyone other then Kai and Tala. I especially like Rei. He is very kind to me. I think I know why Kai likes him the best out of everyone in the group.

I asked Rei about how he learnt how to cook and if he would teach me. He said that he would be more then happy to teach me while I am here. Now that I think about it. I do not know how long I am going to be here.

"Kai, how long am I visiting anyway. All Tala told me is that you wanted me here in Japan and that it was safe to leave the manor."

"Well that is up to you I guess I never bought a return ticket. I thought you might want to stay here." He says this like I should have been able to figure it out.

"Really? I can stay here with you?!" I never thought this would happen I had a feeling that I would be stuck in the mansion for the rest of my life. But not now?

"Yes, Voltaire has finally been put behind bars. You are safe from him now. So it is safe for you to come out of hiding."

"Hiding?" Rei asks, "Why would she be in hiding? Why did she have to stay in the mansion in the first place. This has been bothering me since she mentioned it on the way here."

"Well, Voltaire wanted her dead. Well for many reasons. Part of it was revenge against me, Jade is special to me and he thought she was an unwelcome distraction. And there are a few other reasons as well."

I look at him. Of course I knew this already. But I figured that he would have told his friends about it before I had arrived. Well I guess that I should not be surprised, he said that some of them did not trust him. Why would they believe him, even if he was telling the truth.

"I always knew that Voltaire was an evil man, but that is taking it too far." Tyson spoke up. "I knew that he was controlling but I did not think that he would ever do something like that."

"Well that's because you did not know him that well. The man is a monster that needs to remain behind bars." Tala said. "Well now that dinner is done. What does everyone want to do this evening. This is the best time to do something fun."

Well there goes Mr. Subtlety he managed to change the subject even is it was a bit rough. I do not know what there is to do out there. I am underage here in Japan. In Russia it didn't matter everyone drank basically in order to keep warm.

"We could stay in and watch a movie, we could have a nice quiet night in to relax." In all realities I would be happy sitting and watching a movie and relaxing with everyone.

"That sounds nice."

Once I said something the others instantly agreed with me. I guess that I am getting special treatment for the time being. The rest of the evening we spend watching the Avengers movie that came out recently. It is a pretty good movie, a little cliche but still cool. I leaned onto Kai while watching the movie played. I think that he is used to my antics. I know nothing else. Even when I first woke up from the hospital Kai has been there and he does not mind that I am cuddly or snuggly. The others look at us oddly, like they were not expecting Kai to be that kind of person. I suppose there are quite a few things that they do not know about him. By the end of the movie, the avengers are starting to win when a missile is set to destroy them all. Typical. My eyes start to feel heavy and I lay my head on Kai's lap and he puts his hand on my hair. I think that I fell asleep that way.

Kai's POV

That is Jade for you. She always falls asleep near the end of a movie. Oh well. She looks so peaceful. The others keep looking at us oddly, not that I am overly surprised. They always assumed that I am a heartless person. But when it comes to Jade, it's different. I would do anything for her.

"What?" I practically whisper in order not to wake her.

"You are so gentle with her. It seems so strange based on the way you usually act." Tyson answers.

"Well, she has been through a lot. A lot more then any of us. It is a good thing that she does not remember what happened that day and before. Someone needed to be there for her. I figured that should be me."

"How did you meet?" Max asked. I think that I am past the point of keeping secrets.

"We met as children. Long before any of this happened our families used to be friends and we would play together. Well I would play with her."

"What happened?"

"That is something that I would prefer not to discuss. In case she wakes up."

"Why won't you tell her what happened?"

"As I said I do not think that it is the best thing. It was terrible and if I could forget it I would as well." Jade twitched a little bit and everyone went silent. We really did not want to wake her. "I want her to be safe, and now that she is, she has lived a very sheltered life. Now I want her to experience it like a normal person. It would be good for her."

"That is why you brought her here. So you could keep an eye on her."

"Yes. Now I am going to take her to bed. She had a long day. It is not surprising that she fell asleep already." I pick her up bridal style and take her to her room up the stairs. Her room is right next to mine. There is a door connecting the two and a large king size bed for her. I set her down gently and pull the blanket over her. She snuggles herself into the covers. I hear the door close behind me.

"You are still worried about her aren't you?"

"Yea how can I not be. For so long there have been people after her life. I have a hard time believing that she is completely safe even here." We are still whispering everything so we do not wake her.

"Let's go, I don't want wake her." We leave her room and close the door silently behind us. I listen through the door for a minute and her breathing is still even. She is still asleep.

We walk down the stairs back to the living room. Rei is still seated in there, but it seems the other three have wandered off to bed as well.

"I have a few more questions for you Kai. You too Tala." Rei states as if he is annoyed about being kept out of the loop.

"What business is it of yours?" Tala practically glared him into the couch on which he was sitting.

"Well Kai is the one who brought it up, and frankly Jade does not seem that unwilling to talk about it either. Not to mention that it is very uncommon for Kai to open up at all. It simply made me curious." Rei responded. Tala seems less then happy to talk about it at all but frankly that is not overly surprising.

"FineI will tell you. But first we need to be certain that the others are asleep. I do not need all of them to know at the moment. Tala can I trust that to you since you already know what is going on?"

"Only because I trust your judgement." he shrugged and got ready to leave the room. "I will keep an eye on Jade as well."

"Thank you." And with that he left leaving Rei and I alone in the living room. In all realities it would be the simplest thing to just show him what had happened in his mind then me telling him. However I am not sure how he would take that. "Rei, first you have to promise me what is said in this room stays in this room. Alright?"

"I understand."

"Good, now where to begin. First I guess is that Jade's full name is Grand Duchess Jade Alexandrovma. She is the great grand daughter of one of the sister's of the final monarchy in Russia. The government had decided that the Royal Family would return to the throne as figureheads of the Russian goverment much like the Queen of England. She would return to the life of luxury that the royal family deserves. She is the closest remaining blood tie to the royal family. Her family and my family were friends. My family is not considered royalty or anything but we were very wealthy and were in high standing with upper class society. I was in her mansion when she was born. I was only three. We grew up together. I was always there to help look out for her. Then it all went to pieces nine years ago. There was a car crash, much like Jade said earlier. The brakes had been tampered with. There was a group of people that were opposed to the idea of the Russian monarchy returning to the throne. The car drove out of control and slipped on the ice. We were just passing over a bridge when it happened. Before the car went off the edge, I managed to get the car door open and get us out. Unfortunately Jade's parents died. We were taken to the hospital and Jade fell into a coma due to heavy contact with the ground. She remained in a coma for over two years."

"And you stayed with her?"

"What choice did I have? I could not just have left her there. It would not have been safe." Frankly I was somewhat expecting this. Rei has always been able to read me and this would seem out of place for me as a person in his eyes.

"So what you are saying is that we are housing royalty but she is unaware of it at the current moment?"

"Yea, pretty much. I still think that it is best that she figures out what happened. She would never believe me anyway."

"Why wouldn't she believe you? Have you not seen how she looks at you, like you are the only truth that she does know at the moment. Like you are the reason that the sun rises and sets. She is totally in love with you."

"I know."

"That is all that you have to say. Is that you know."

"Of course I know. I may seem cold hearted at times. But never with her."

"You love her too?"

"I think so. But I do not want her to think about that right now. There is something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well she is not a normal person either. She has powers that make her special. Actually both of use powers are similar to the powers of the bitbeasts however they are different. We can control all of the elements and we have spiritual abilities as well. She likes flying around but will refrain from doing so until everyone knows about it for the time being."

"Wait you have been able to things like that this entire time?"

'yes.'

"Wait I heard you but I did not see your lips move! That is weird what are you doing?"

'It is called a mental link. It is a psychic ability that allows the user to read the other person's mind and also for them to communicate to one another. It is incredibly helpful for Jade as she generally uses it without realizing it.'

'So we can continue this conversation in your head if we desire it?"

'I was hoping you would agree.'

'So on the car ride home?'

'Yes, we were conversing in our heads. It is completely normal for us at this point.'

'Are there other people that can do this as well or is it just the two of you at the moment.'

'Tala and Bryan can do this as well. Some other people around the world are able to accomplish this, but they are few and far between.'

For a few seconds everything in the room was silent. Even our thoughts were silent for that time. I look over at the clock and realize what time it is. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and there was a lot that had to be done tomorrow. Jade would want to see everything that Tokyo has to offer and knowing her she will want to shop. Even though the girl has never experienced anything other then internet shopping she is still a girl and will want to experience the real thing for once.

Rei and I say our good nights and we head up to our separate rooms. I get into my room and close the door. That is when I notice that there is a lump in my bed.

Typical she has always snuck into my room at night. Either she would sleep walk in or she would wake up and wonder where I am and wonder into my room anyway. I do not know what it is about but she has always preferred sleeping in my bed anyway. She looks so comfortable. I might as well just leave her there. She will sneak in again anyway.

She is so beautiful when she is asleep. There is nothing that I would love more then anything, is so see that she is happy.

I grab my shirt and take it off, then start changing. It does not take long to get changed. I do not intend to sleep quite yet, but I might as well get changed for the time being. I thought I might sit by the window and watch the moon.

I wander over to the window and take a seat for a little while. I start to look at the stars. The steady breathing of Jade is relaxing to say the least.

The night moves slowly and the moon shines brightly. It seems so strange that there is nothing that I am supposed to be doing at the moment. Usually I am busy tracking someone down and throwing them behind bars. But after I captured Boris and handed him over to Bryan there is nothing left for me to do.

I walk over to Jade sleeping in my bed and lift up the covers. I might as well take the opportunity to relax as well. As I lay down Jade moves over to sleep on my chest. I almost forgot what it felt like to have her here. It feels warm and comforting. Her breathing and mine mix together. And everything goes black.

Rei's POV

Everything seems so abnormal. I never thought telepathy was possible. Yet if Jade and Kai can do it. Then how is it possible that only they can do it. The bond between the two of them is strong, perhaps that has something to with it. I think that their families have been using the dark arts since ancient times. I do not think that they are even aware how special they actually are.

I wonder why Kai never brought Jade with him. I figured it would be better if she was with him the entire time. That way he could personally keep an eye one her. But he left her in Moscow by herself for who knows how long. It cannot have been easy for him, even worse for her.

Jade is a nice girl, a little withdrawn but that is not something I wouldn't have expected from someone who was raised around Kai. She has not had any contact with the outside world directly. This group is probably a lot for her. Tyson and Max think that she is practically a female Kai, which she is for the most part; however their hyper-activity might be a bit much for her. I wonder what she thinks of everyone so far?

Well there is too much to process at the moment. I have to be careful of what I think around her Kai explained that she is used to only speaking with her mind. I wonder if she speaks Russian in her mind. That would make things easier I guess.

Well that is enough worrying for one night, I fall asleep only wondering what the next day is going to bring to this strange adventure.

**Two updates in one day. I do think that it will be enough for a little while. **


End file.
